happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lovelace
Lovelace (formerly known as Guru) is a character from the Happy Feet franchise. He is voiced by Robin Williams, who also voiced Ramón. He is a chubby Rockhopper penguin, who has many females that want to mate with him due to his high number of Lovestones, which he gets from charging people to talk to him. Personality Lovelace thinks of himself as a guru. Many of the penguins come to him for answers, having to give him Lovestones in order to recieve one. The amount of Lovestones he has makes him the most elligible mate, although he never settles down with one female. Because of the "talisman" around his neck, many do not question what he says. He is somewhat obnoxious, and gets angry if someone doesn't believe his answers. Appearance Lovelace is an overweight Rockhopper penguin. He is most distingushed from the others by his red beak and his bright yellow crests, and as he lives with the Adélie penguins in Adélie-Land , he stands out in his large nest pile. Upon his first visual appearance, Lovelace has a plastic six-pack ring caught around his neck when he was swimming. However during the killer whale fight at the Forbidden Shore, his talisman was removed later in the film. Without his talisman, he looks like a normal rockhopper penguin with a fat body at the end of the first film and has a yellow and black "crown" unique to rockhoppers. In Happy Feet Two, the first (and only) thing you might notice different about Lovelace with his new rainbow sweater that "the aliens" gave to him. He has also moved on to a larger audience and is speaking off of a green patch of grass instead of his previous Lovestone pile in the new Adelie-Land. During the song "Under Pressure", Lovelace sildes down and land on a hill only to have his sweater ripped apart. At the end of the movie, he has a rainbow hat/wig on when he leaves Emperor-Land. Trivia *In fan-fictions, he has 3 homes named Rockhopper-Land, Adélie-Land (Happy Feet), and the other Adélie-Land from Happy Feet Two. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover *Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special *The Story of The Five Amigos *The Story of The Five Amigos 2 *The Story of The Five Amigos 3 *Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version) *Happy Feet Four (MarioFan65's Version) *The Five Amigos get a Tickle Torment (minor in beginning) *Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory *Happy Feet Episode; Clash of the Sea Monsters *Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened *Limon in Happy Feet Two: The Story of a What-If *Ramón's Burrito Dream (cameo) *Tickle Torment Future *The Ultimate Snowball Fight *The Fish Job *A Tickle Torment at Puffin-Land *Happy Feet 0.5 (cameo, no lines) *The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor 2 (as a chick) *Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory *Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 *Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot *Penguin Legends *Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Birthday Bash *Chakron and Lovelace's Mind Adventure *Space Trip Gallery Happy-Feet-2-Warner-Interactive-iOS.PNG|Lovelace as he appears in Happy Feet Two: Erik's Adventure happy-feet-disneyscreencaps_com-9326.jpg|The Amigos with Lovelace watching Mumble finding the Ailens. Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8327.jpg|A Magellanic Penguin (on the right near Ramón) talking to Lovelace after Sven reveals himself that he is a puffin Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7185.jpg|The Little Penguins as they help Lovelace to get to the water to find the alien ship Lovelace's rainbow sweater and a wig.png|Lovelace with a ripped rainbow sweeter and a wig Lovelace and Sven swimming in the pool.png|Lovelace and Sven swimming in the pool of Puffin-Land by MarioFan65 Lovelace getting tickled.png|Lovelace getting tickled by MarioFan65 The Penguin King.png|The Penguin King Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Allies Category:Rockhopper Penguins Category:Males real Characters